pasanifandomcom_de-20200214-history
WM 2018
Die Fifa-Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft wurde 2018 in Russland ausgetragen. Einizges ausgewähltes Stadion war hierbei ein Stadion in Oimjakon dem kältesten Ort der Welt (Fifa hat nicht aufgepasst oder so. Ist ja auch nur eine detailaufgabe hehe) Das Teilnehmerfeld war ziemlich chaotisch und die Fifa musste vieles ändern, da viele Länder wie z.b. Guam sich weigerten an einem so kalten Ort wie Oimjakon zu spielen. Daher gab es ein spezielles Teilnehmerfeld und keine Begrenzung gemessen an Kontinenten. Teilnehmer der WM 2018 Gruppe A Russland: Die russische Föderation verzichtete auf ihr Profi-Squad und setzte alles auf eine oimjakonische Auswahl, da sie gestählt durch die kälte sind. Yap: Yap ist eine kleine Insel irgendwie verwandt mit Guam oder Pohnpei (keine ahnung, am besten Wikipedia anfragen.) Einziger Starspieler hier ist der 5 Meter Mann der schon seit 74 Spielen kein Tor erziehlte (73 Spiele gegen Spanien auf Legende) Spanien: Spanien war ziemlich nervös und verklemmt, aufgrund der Tatsache in einem so kalten Land den geschätzten 20. WM Titel in folge zu ergattern. Ausserdem brach sich Casillas einen Fingernagel ab. Madagaskar: Bei der Mannschaft aus Madagaskar spielen hauptsächlich Lemuren und wilde Tiere... Zumindest erwarteten dies alle und waren negativ überrascht als ein Team aus dunkelhäutigen auflief. Gruppe B Deutschland: Das Reich spielte gewohnt mit einer Mannschaft dessen Ausländeranteil bei 75% liegt. Jogi Löw machte sich keine Sorgen, er sagte deutsche Spieler seien anpassungsfähig. Japan: Die japanische Mannschaft bestand nicht aus Animefiguren oder Samurai, sondern vielmehr aus einer Hand voll tapferer asiaten die sich ihr Todesurteil aussuchten indem sie in dieser Kälte einen Ball kickten. Ausser Kagawa der ist cool. Pohnpei: Pohnpei ist eine Insel glaub ich, die irgendwas mit Yap zu tun hat... Irgendwo spielt der 5 Meter Mann, manchmal denke ich der 5 Meter mann ist überall, jedenfalls hat Pohnpei noch nie irgendwas erreicht und ist heiß darauf, dies auch diesmal unter Beweis zu stellen. Finnland: Die finnen waren überraschend durch die Absage zahlreicher Nationen in die WM gerutscht (wie fast jedes Team hier übrigens) Finnland machte sich viel Hoffnung da sie gute Erfahrungen mit der Kälte gemacht haben. Einizges negatives hierbei ist im Feindesland Russland zu spielen. Gruppe C Südkorea: Die koreanische Republik nahm nur Teil, weil Japan teilnahm und sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben immer besser als Japan zu sein. (dumme egoisten anstatt für ihr Volk zu spielen -.-) Jeder Kim und jeder Park der Mannschaft ist topmotiviert. Nordkorea: Die demokratische Republik Nordkorea nahm nur teil, weil Südkorea teilnahm und sie es sich zur AufgabeÄhhh siehe oben. Überraschenderweise wurden beide Teams Gruppe C zugeteilt und werden um Leben und tod kämpfen. Südkorea wird versuchen den Kontakt abzubrechen. ;) China: Die volksrepublik China nahm nur teil, weil alle anderen asiatischen Teams teilnahmen und sie stärke, mut, kraft und Weltherrschaft unter Beweis stellen wollen. China nervte die Fifa so lange bis sie in eine Grupe mit 2 anderen asiatischen Teams kamen. Trinidad und Tobago: TNT (Trinidad 'n Tobago) war mal wieder eine Insel, mit einer korallen Flagge, aber für das Land an sich interessiert sich niemand. In Gruppe C sind sie klarer Favorit da sich alle asiaten gegenseitig bekämpfen werden. Trinidad trat daher nur mit 5 spielern an... (Der Rest ist im Hotel verhungert) Gruppe D Italien: Italien musste teilnehmen damit irgendwann jemand Deutschland rauswirft. Somit gillt Italien nur als sicherheitsmaßnahme der Fifa um den deutschen wieder alles zu versauen wenn sie sagen "WM? 8-)" US-Arika: DIe USAriar waren bei dieser WM sehr optimistisch, da viele Topnationen wie unter anderem Afrika - Billy es war Frankreich nicht Afrika... *flüster* Ist Afrika nicht das selbe wie Frankreich *flüster* Nein ist es nicht. *keuch* *hust* OKay meine Damen und Rottens Frankfurt nimmt nicht teil. :) Grönland: Grönland war nach Frostyland Oimjakon der größte Favorit für den Titel des Weltmeisters! Grönland freute sich wie ein Kind, das sein erstes Überraschungs-Ei öffnete, da sie nun endlich von der Fifa akzeptiert wurden (Welche einen Sieg Grönlands allerdings verhindern wollen, um sie für die nächste WM wieder auszuschließen.) Uganda: Uganda ist ein Land das zu dem wunderschönen Kontinent Afrika gehörte. Viele wissen nichtmal wo genau Uganda liegt, selbst ich kann Uganda nicht in meinen Unterlagen vorfinden, naja wen interessiert es schon, wenn die durch die Gruppenphase kommen, dann fress ich eine gekochte Kuh in Indien. ;) Gruppe E Niederlande: Die käse essenden Holländer nahmen sich diese WM selbst zur Prüfung um zu sehen ob sie so hart wie ihre Vorfahren Fang den Bommel und Robin van Persia waren. Belgien: Belgien hungerte es schon seit jahren nach dem WM Titel, aber meistens hatte man nur Spieler wie Sonck zu verzeichnen, die einen Titel schon unmöglich zu machen scheinen... Nun hat man de Bruyne der mitlerweile für die Müllabfuhr Luckenwalde aktiv Fußball spielt. Polen: Die poländer hatten oft schon gute Kader zusammengestellt patzten dann aber unerfreulich gegen kleine Nationen wie unter anderem Brasilien oder sowas. Ist ja nicht so wichtig, mit dieser Gruppe nimmt man sich felsenfest Platz 2 vor! San Marino: Ein bisschen Ironisch das jeder Verein der Gruppe San Marino schon einmal zweistellig besiegen konnte. (KANN DIES EIN ZUFALL SEIN? VIELLEICHT HABEN DIE ILLUMINATI DAMIT ZU TUN.) San Marino hat vor zurückzuschlagen, nein nicht mit Atombomben, ihr guckt zu viele propaganda Filme. Gruppe F Kanada: Als der Managar der Kanadischen Nationalelf erfuhr das die Mannschaft zur WM in Russland eingeladen wurde war seine schriftliche Reaktion ein für nicht Kanadier unverständliches "asdfghjkl". Die mitarbeiter der Fifa vermuten das es so etwas heißen soll wie "Danke für dir einladung, wir werden wahrscheinlich letzter, aber dabei sein ist ja bekanntlich alles" Sandwichinseln: Die 3 Einwohner der Sandwichinseln waren förmlich aus dem Häuschen, als sie erfuhren, ein Teilnehmer der Fußball Weltmeisterschaft zu sein. Schnell kreierten sie eine eigene Flagge, die von der Welt stehts belächelt wird. Großbritannien: Die Bevölkerung warf sich auf einen Haufen um eine Mannschaft zu entwickeln, die tatsächlich Titelambitionen ans Tageslicht rücken könnte. So lange die Briten nicht ins Elfmeterschießen müssen, wird alles gut. (u.a. Offizieller Wahlspruch Englands.) Elfenbeinküste: Kote den Ivo'an ist sowas wie die Königsnation des afrikanischen Fußballs. Meistens enttäuscht sie ohne ausnahmen in sämtlichen Tunieren, wird aber dennoch von den meisten Experten als stärkste Afrika-Mannschaft gesehen. Wahrscheinlich fehlen ihnen die nerven, wer weiß schon was mit den Afrikanern alles so nicht stimmt, die Liste ist viel zu lang, egal ich schweife ab. Gruppe G Tibet: Die Bewohner Tibets nahmen sich für diese Weltmeisterschaft nichts konkretes vor. Sie sind sich aber sicher, dass sie durch ihre geistige Überlegenheit einen Vorteil im Kampf gegen die Kälte und die feindlichen Nationen erringen können. Vatikan: Mit dem Vatikan nimmt die zweite gläubische Nation in Gruppe G teil. Der Papst ist sich sicher mit der Unterstützung von Gott die gegenspieler im Feuer der Hölle verbrennen lassen zu können. Vielleicht ist es dann auch heiß genug um Fußball zu spielen. Der Altersdurchschnitt der Vatikaner liegt bei circa so um den dreh 105 Jahren. Island: Die Isländer leben auf Island, einer weiteren Insel ganz weit weg nördlich von Europa im ständigen Kampf mit Grönland, wer die Nummer 1 des Nordens ist. Gutersson und Weltklassesson sind die Starspieler von Island. Mit dieser Gruppe ist man sehr heiß aufs weiterkommen! Uruguay: Uruguay kurz (U.R.G. = you are gay) ist die einzige Hoffnung Südamerikas, da alle anderen Länder keinen großen Bock hatten im Schnee zu spielen, ausser Maradonna, weil er dachte Schnee sei Koks. Manche nicht so kluken Menschen verwechseln Uruguay mit Uganda